The UZ-UCSF Collaborative Research Program, the CDC Global AIDS Program in Zimbabwe and the CDC Global AIDS Program in Zambia propose to host a scientific conference entitled "Coming Together to Overcome HIV/AIDS in Zimbabwe and Zambia." This conference will launch the first formalized Zimbabwe-Zambia HIV research collaboration. The primary objectives of this meeting are to: bring together investigators conducting HHS-funded research from Zimbabwe and Zambia; develop models for future collaborations; highlight the research of young investigators working in these countries; and to promote rapid translation of research into programs and policy in each country by identifying cutting-edge research issues using data synergistically from numerous studies and programs. Researchers from both countries will present HHS-funded research and programs and discuss avenues for collaborative work. They will build a broader base of shared research data and begin the process of developing a fertile scientific exchange.